


I’m dying to forget you

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Tuesday remembers.





	I’m dying to forget you

Tuesday leaned against the window seat. Watching as the rain pattered on the glass.

A blanket draped around him and the book was forgotten in his lap. The Warlock can’t remember how long he’d been staring out the window.

There is a flash of a memory, of centuries ago. On a day like today where he was bundled up inside, accompanied by another wielder of the light. Gentle kisses to the back of his neck as he was pulled to bed to sleep away the storm.

And like the ghost that he was, it was gone.

Something tugged at his heart. Yearning for closure that he won’t ever receive.

“I’m dying to forget you.” He muses aloud, to no one. He’s alone in his home.  It’s not as cold and empty as it used to be, but still.

The light that shined from Saint-14 was brighter than anything.


End file.
